


Rules

by ilaiza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: Pepper goes on a vacation and leaves Tony to handle SI. After a stressful week and a lot of work to be finished, Peter comes begging for his attention.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	Rules

Tony was having a bad day. No, delete that! He was having a bad week. And shit just kept on coming.

It started with Pepper on vacation. And that was ok. Tony could totally handle SI for a week. And it wasn't even the whole Monday to Sunday thing. She will be back on Friday and handle everything. Easy, right?

Nope! Not easy! Everything was running smoothly and then she left. There was a minor explosion in lab 5, no one got hurt. The last thing he needed now was a lawsuit. The new renewable project, that will cover Manhattan, randomly decided just to stop working due to an unforeseen error, most likely a glitch in the code. So guess who is up the whole week trying to find it and fix it? Not the engineers, they were fired. By Tony. Because they stupid.

And that was just his Monday. The next day there was an alien attack. He might have or might have not tried to ignore it, hoping the other Avengers will rush off to save the day. Let's not spare any details of this story - they didn't. By the end of the day, Tony was trying to peacefully enjoy a whiskey with a cigar on his helicopter pad, because he can, covered in alien spit (don't ask) when D.U.M.M.Y showed up. Apparently Tony was on fire.

The real hero of this story is F.R.I.D.A.Y, his baby girl. Somehow she managed to calm him down from donating the thin can to a kindergarten. He didn't deserve the kindness of going to a university.

By the end of the week, he wanted only to sleep in an alcohol infused comma. That is why he was currently sitting on his desk, ten in the evening, going through documents.

"Boss, Peter is coming up in the elevator." She sounded as cool as ever.

But, fuck, he was not in the mood for people. Would he be a bad boyfriend, if he sent Peter away? Where they even boyfriends? Lovers? Sugar daddy/baby? Tony ran a hand through his hair he was getting too old to be thinking about these questions.

Tony turned to greet Peter when the elevator opened. Wrapping his hands around Peter's waist, he leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey!" Peter greeted him softly, a smile taking over his face. Peter went in for another kiss. He buried his fingers in Tony’s hair, playing with the soft strands.

“Kid, I am not in the mood.” Tony pulled back, trying and failing to detangle himself from Peter.

“You sure?” Peter leaned down to place small pecks on Tony’s neck.

“I know you had a long week. You need to relax.” He placed a soft kiss on Tony’s lips.

And, yeah, Tony could use the relaxation, but he had too much work to do. It is not every day that the Tony Stark wants to be responsible and do his work. After all, he had promised Pepper to keep things running smoothly.

“Yeah, I am sure.” Tony once again pulled away from Peter. A deep sigh leaving him.

“Please!” Pouty lips.

“Peter, I can’t.” Tony placed his hands on Peter’s hips and tried to push him back gently. Seriously he wasn’t in the mood!

“Please, daddy!” Peter whispered in his ear. Now he was playing dirty. He really said “daddy” to Tony, even when he knew how much the man liked it. The last time Peter said it was about a month ago and Tony ended up wrecking the kid during a gala. 

“Fine! But you’ll have to follow a few rules, ok, sweetheart?” Tony dragged Peter to his bedroom.

The rules were simple - no touching, no begging, and no talking. Pretty easy to follow except Peter was already a trembling needy mass over the bed. His hands were tangled in the sheets, knuckles turning white as Tony leaned down to bite at a nipple. His other hand was wrapped around Peter’s hip pinning him down. They had barely started and Peter was already a mess. A deep blush settled high on his cheeks as his cock leaked and drenched itself, ready to burst at just the slightest attention.

“So greedy, baby!” Tony sounded disappointed. "You beg me to touch you and yet you're ready to finish already."

Tony's harsh words were sending shivers up Peter's spine. His skin was on fire from Tony's touches. Every hard bite and kiss were wrenching a needy moan out of his swollen bitten lips. He had to bury his head in the pillow to stop his pleads for more, to stop himself from begging Tony to touch him, to slide deep inside of him, to let him cum.

"I think you deserve punishment." Tony whispered against Peter's inner thigh, his teeth sinking into the soft skin before licking it and moving up to his hipbone. 

"Daddy has a lot of work that needs to be finished. You should be more considered, Peter." Tony's hot breath was fanning over Peter's sensitive cock as he spoke.

Tony helped Peter turn around on his trembling limbs, pushing his head against the bed and pulling his ass up in the air. His hands rubbed the soft flesh of his cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal Peter's twitching hole. To his surprise, Peter had prepared himself before coming over. The image of Peter on his bed, fingers deep inside of him, thinking how his daddy will fuck him later, were making Tony's cock throb inside his tight jeans.

The first blow was soft, right under his right cheek. The surprised yell spurring him on, delivering a harder slap over the skin. Smack after smack the skin under his hand started to redden. Peter’s moans sounded like high keen whimpers, no doubt enjoying Tony being harsher with him. When he was satisfied Tony leaned down and pressed a few pecks, soothing the pain down. Without warning he delivered a hard blow to the opposite cheek, enjoying Peter's chocked off moan. His hips trembled, holding back from trusting against Tony, no doubt his cock leaking all over the sheets.

"Will you be a good boy and let daddy do his work next time?" Tony accentuated every word with a slap over his cheeks, his thighs.

Peter was a trembling sweaty mess over the satin sheets. Soft bitten off whines for more nearly audible in the room, his cock taking on a darker hue and leaking over his belly. Reaching his limit Tony unbuttoned his pants, letting out a satisfied groan, and took out his cock giving it a few strokes. He let it lay against the crack of Peter's ass, enjoying the way it flared up Peter once more. Sliding it right against his entrance and letting it catch on the rim, enjoying the helpless trusting of Peter’s hips backward, even when Tony pulls away out of reach.

"Oh, god!" Peter lets out, his throat bobs as he swallows soft little sounds.

Tony pulled away and turned Peter on his back. Sliding between his parted legs Tony pushed slowly inside Peter, hissing at the tight wet heat around him. The groan that left Peter was deep, satisfied, throwing his head back, knuckles turning white from their grip on the sheets. No touching Tony had said and a quiet **fuck** escaped his lips when he realized Peter was following his rules.

After a second Peter realized Tony wasn't moving. Tony’s cock was deep inside of him stretching him wide, pressing right against his prostate. Peter tried to hold back, tried to be good for Tony. With every passing second his body refused to stay put. He could feel Tony throbbing inside him. His body arching against the bed and moving backward against Tony, trying to get some pleasure but the tight hold on his hips didn’t budge, didn’t let him satisfy himself.

"Please, move! Fuck me, please, Tony! I need you!” Finally, Peter cried out, unable to follow Tony's rules.

"Oh, baby boy, I asked you to do one thing before we started.” Tony’s voice was full of arousal, yet he sounded displeased. Peter couldn’t tell which he found better.

“You’ve been such a good boy for daddy until now and I am feeling generous. Do it again and I am stopping." After that Tony's thrusts were brutal, aiming to hit Peter's prostate every time. He was daring him to cry out once more, to break the rules.

"Don't cum, unless I say so. You can do it, baby, can't you?" Tony was close. He gripped Peter's cock sliding his hand over the wet head, his thumb gathering the precum and smearing it all over.

"I can't, need to cum. Please, daddy!" Peter gasped. His body was lost between trusting against Tony’s cock and his hand. The pleasure was causing his muscles to tighten around Tony’s cock. Peter’s face turning red from trying to restrain himself.

With that Tony let go abruptly of Peter’s cock, letting it slap against his belly. With a few more thrust he came inside Peter. Breathing heavily he pulled out slowly. Tony stood up and grabbed his clothes, moving towards the door.

"Please, Tony! I need to cum, please let me cum!” Peter trembled on the bed, still painfully hard and choking on his moans. His words were slurring together, barely coherent and arching against the cold air, searching for Tony’s touch

"I told you not to break the rules again, Pete. Bad boys don't deserve to cum." With that Tony left Peter alone.


End file.
